fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis: Racket Slam
This page belongs to me (Franz122). Therefore you cannot edit this page without my permission unless you're adding categories or fixing spelling errors. Mario Tennis: Racket Slam is a new game by Nintendo. It is a Mario Tennis game for the Wii U and 3DS. Playable Characters There are 32 different playable characters in Mario Tennis: Racket Slam, most of them being new. Of the 32, 16 are default, and 16 are unlockable. There are default teams in this, though there is no special ability if you use a default team. There are usually 8 different characters in each of the five types- All-Around, Speed, Technique, Defense and Power. Default Unlockable Criteria Gameplay The gameplay is reminiscent of Mario Tennis Open, with a few major differences. One of these is the inclusion of the Racket Slams, which is basically just a special ability. Controls 3DS *Move - Circle Pad *Normal Hit - A *Fast Shot - B *Lob Shot - X/Y *Racket Slam - L/R Wii U *Move - Nunchuk Control Stick *Normal Hit - A *Fast Shot - B *Lob Shot - Z *Racket Slam - C Courts Every default character has a home court, and some unlockables. However, there are one or two that no one really belongs to. There are also a few that belong to multiple instead of just one. *Court Name - Ball Speed - Bounce - Home To *Mario Court - Medium - Medium - Mario *Peach's Ice Court - Slow - High - Peach *Luigi's Mansion - Fast - Medium - Luigi, Boo, Red Boo *Daisy Cruiser - Medium - Low - Daisy *Toad Village - Medium - Medium - Toad, Toadette *Yoshi Island - Fast - Low - Yoshi *Birdo Desert - Medium - Low - Birdo *Wario's Factory - Slow - High - Wario *DK Forest - Medium - Low - Donkey Kong, King K. Rool, Kritter *Banana Factory - Slow - Low - Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong *Baby Park - Fast - High - Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, *Shy Guy Toy Box - Slow - High - Fly Guy *Comet Observatory^ - Fast - Medium - Rosalina, Luma *Bowser's Castle^ - Slow - Low - Bowser *Airship Armada^ - Fast - Medium - Bowser Jr. *Waluigi's Pinball Machine^ - Medium - Low - Waluigi *Parade Zone^ - Medium - Medium - None ^ = Unlockable Criteria Tournaments In Tournament Mode, you can compete in 18 different tournaments- 8 default, 10 unlockable. Mushroom Tournament The Mushroom Tournament is the easiest tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) different competitors on their home courts. It's represented by a Super Mushroom. Number Name (2nd Name) - Court #Boo (Red Boo) - Luigi's Mansion #Baby Mario (Baby Peach) - Baby Park #Mario (Luigi) - Mario Court #Fly Guy (Shy Guy) - Shy Guy Toy Box Flower Tournament The Flower Tournament is the second easiest tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) different competitors on their home courts. It's represented by a Fire Flower. Number Name (2nd Name) - Court #Peach (Daisy) - Peach's Ice Court #Yoshi (Birdo) - Yoshi Island #DK (Diddy) - DK Forest #Baby Daisy (Baby Luigi) - Baby Park Star Tournament The Star Tournament is the second hardest default tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) different competitors on their home courts. It's represented by a Invincibility Star. Number Name (2nd Name) - Court #Toad (Toadette) - Toad Village #Daisy (Peach) - Daisy Cruiser #Diddy (DK) - Banana Factory #Gina (Perry) - Freezeen Island Special Tournament The Special Tournament is the hardest default tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) different competitors on their home courts. It's represented by a crown. Number Name (2nd Name) - Court #Luigi (Mario) - Luigi's Mansion #Waluigi (Wario) - Waluigi's Pinball Machine #Birdo (Yoshi) - Birdo Desert #Red Boo (Boo) - Luigi's Mansion Shell Tournament The Shell Tournament is the easiest default retro tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) retro competitors from Mario Tennis Open on their home courts from MTO, plus Koopa (& Paratroopa in doubles). It's represented by a green Koopa Shell. Number Name (2nd Name) - Court #Luma (Dry Bowser) - Galaxy Arena #Yoshi (Boo) - Penguin Iceberg #Diddy (DK) - DK Jungle #Koopa (Paratroopa) - Bowser's Castle Banana Tournament The Banana Tournament is the second easiest default retro tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) retro comptetitors from Mario Tennis: Power Tour on their home courts from MTO, plus Baby Luigi (& Baby Daisy in doubles). It's represented by a banana. Leaf Tournament The Leaf Tournament is the second hardest default retro tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) retro competitors from Mario Power Tennis on their home courts from MPT, plus Jimmy T. (& Mona in doubles). It's represented by a Super Leaf. Lightning Tournament The Lightning Tournament is the hardest default retro tournament. It has four (eight in doubles) retro competitors from Mario Tennis for the GBC on their home courts from MTGBC. It's represented by a lightning bolt. Number Name (2nd Name) - Court #Baby Mario (Luigi) - Grass Court #Mario (Peach) - Castle Court #DK (Bowser) - Tropics Court #Waluigi (Wario) - Warehouse Court Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Tennis Category:2012 Category:Fan Games Category:Sports Games Category:Peanutjon's Games